Disconnected
by ced'sgurl
Summary: Angelina's life gets turned upside down by one letter. She knows life will never be the same but she still needs help and out of all her friends only one can help her, but after recent event's will he or are those 5 words to much to put behind him. Roman
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not take any ownership in the fantastic characters of Ms. J. K. Rowling

Be gentle this is my first story.

Next chapter coming soon

Angelina ran into the great hall, she was starving, she felt like she hadn't eaten for a year, even though she was still a bit distraught about the fight she had had with oliver wood the other night it started of about quiditch and then got a bit more personal and they hadn't spoken since it was hard because they had been good friends for a long time but she tried to forget about it and she sat down and devoured her food.

"Careful there Angie, the bowl isn't eatable" Katie said with a smirk, the twins were quite impressed and erupted in laughter.

It was morning so the owls were arriving as per usual.

Angelina who didn't usually get mail saw her family's owl, blanc-voile, which meant white flight in French, flying towards her.

He landed on the table gracefully she took the letter from the bird and gave it some of her dry fruit.

"Well look whose miss popular." said Fred

"What does it say?" said Alicia

Angelina opened the letter and started to read

The letter read:

Dear Miss Johnson

It is my terrible duty to inform you that late yesterday on their way home from a very important meeting

Your parents were involved in a car crash unfortunately both of them passed after many attempts at resuscitations.

There are no words that can express how sorry I am.

Fremitus Koffler

Head of Muggle Reports

Angelina dropped the letter and started to breathe very vigorously. She felt like someone had taken her something from her.

Slowly tears fell from her eyes

She was gasping for breath it was like someone was holding her under water and ha no air left, and no matter how hard she try to fight the water was flowing into

She couldn't believe she would never see her parents again never hug her mother again never have a lecture from her father again.

She wouldn't spend another happy Christmas with them.

She closed her eyes took a deep breathe and ran, ran as fast as she could.

"Angelina!" Fred yelled

"No don't, don't, leave her Fred. Look at the letter." Alicia said as grabbed Fred's arm

It gave her a numb feeling, she felt that if she could run forever than reality couldn't catch her she was fast approaching the bridge she closed her eyes and sprinted

But someone stopped her some one grabbed her arm she looked up and collapsed to her knees crying she couldn't stop the tears kept coming out flow like a river.

"What's wrong Johnson has someone else told you your not the captain of the team?" said Wood

"Please W… ood not not now, I I really can't fight, I-I m-my parents their their dead" Angelina cried through her sobbed

Her makeup was everywhere now

She stayed there grabbing Oliver's leg for comfort her tears hitting his shoes

"Ow god Angel i'm so, god what happened?"

Angelina couldn't even respond she was crying so hard

Oliver reached down and grabbed Angelina at her arms and lifted her up so she could cry on his chest.

He held her for a moment forgetting about the fight they had had the other night.

"Come on" he said as he walked with her on his chest

Wood came to a bench "sit here I will be right back" he whispered into her ear

Oliver walked up to Professor McGongal who was having a conversation with a prefect

"Excuse me professor I need the password for Dumbledore's office" he interrupted

"Mr Wood if you would kindly wait I wi---"

"NO! I need it now" he cut in again

"And what reason would that be Mr Wood" she snapped back at him

He glanced over at Angelina and made sure that McGongal saw her to

"Oh I see, you were right to come and get it, the password is Demiguise" She said kindly

"Thankyou" he said

"Come on Angelina let's go." he said rasing her from the bench.

Knock Knock Knock

"Come in!" Dumbledores' low and bellowing voice said

Wood came through the door with Angelina still crying her heart out

"Oh whatever is wrong Miss Johnson" said Dumbledore concerned

"M my… my… pa…. "she couldn't even finish the sentence before bursting into tears again

"Miss Johnson follow me, wait there one second Mr Wood."

Angelina left Oliver and followed Dumbledore voluntarily

"Please sit here Miss Johnson." Said dumbledore.

He pointed to an oval shaped chair cushioned it was dark blue with blue satin curtains drawn back

Angelina sat down and instantly fell asleep

Dumbledore laid her down on her side and her body curled up.

He went back to Oliver

"It is easier for one to sort out their problems when asleep especially in times of great grief." He informed Oliver

"Yes well her parents they….they passed." Even Oliver had trouble getting it out,

"I know." Dumbledore said then seeing the surprised look on Oliver's face he continued "It is my school I know what is going on."

"Soo I guess I will go now." Wood said as got out of the chair, which he had made himself quite comfortable in.

"No no Mr Wood sit back down please." He said as he watched him sit slowly back down.

"Now you were the first person she opened up to she trust you and must stay with her." He stated standing up

"But I Don't know if you know but well, you see me and Johnson we aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment maybe you should get one of her other friends like Spinnet or Bell or.."

Dumbledore soon interrupted after getting sick of the entertainment that Wood's mumbling had provided

"Mr Wood if I am not correct you just referred to yourself as one of Miss Johnson's, she came to you, she stopped at you. Now listen have you ever come across a portrait of a beautiful woman sleeping in a bed, she never wakes up but she moves in her sleep occasionally.

"Yes on the 4th floor, right?" he murmured

"You can take her there. There are two rooms and a common room you will stay there until it is otherwise said" Dumbledore instructed

"Oh ok" Wood said

Then there was a long, long awkward silence.

"Well what are you still doing here. Take Miss Johnson to her room, then you must get your belongings, oh and of course Miss Johnson's. Go on now."

Wood walked to the chair and picked Angelina and draped her over his shoulder.

He nodded to Dumbledore and started to leave.

"Oh and Mr Wood the password is recovery"

Wood looked back once then left.


	2. Disconnected

As he climbed up the stairs he muttered sarcastically to himself

"Oh the passwords dumbledore comes up with they are just so confusing……I know, I mean who could figure out the password recovery…oh Merlin, Johnson might need to recover maybe that's why"

He usally wouldn't say such things but he was still really hurt from the fight he had had with Angelina it wasn't a small fight so he just couldn't let it pass and now he had to take care of her. OF HER!

He finally arrived at the top of the stairs

Angelina slowly awoke to Wood calling "Angelina, Angelina wake up!"

"Ahh huh where, where am I, WOOD?" She said as Oliver put her down

"Were on the fourth floor, Dumbledore sent us here and oh my god I have never carried anyone up 4 flights of moving stairs before!" He boasted a bit but with an annoyed tone because he was in fact annoyed.

"So why are WE here?" She was still a bit confused and tired.

She had forgotten about her parents and no matter how angry he Wood wanted to keep it there for awhile

"Oh the poor dear whatever is wrong?" the portrait next to the sleeping beauty said

"Oh nothing, Dumbledore sent us here." Oliver said giving the portrait a nod to tell her

"I understand the beauty used to be the biggest talker when she found out her painter died well she still hasn't woken" she said stepping back

"We have to get inside it is really late" he said hoping the portrait wouldn't start another conversation.

He spoke in a loud and clear voice "Recovery."

The portrait swung open

He picked up Angelina and stepped inside

The large common room had walls of shinning silver the couches were made of silver satin also and there was a blue-gray carpet.

Angelina had already fallen asleep so he climbed the three stairs and turned left he pushed open the door to reveal a big room with dark blue walls and carpet and a big blue silk bed with a large canapé.

He put her down on the bed and left in to his room it was completely white from bottom to top. it was like waking up and going outside just after it had snowed.

He realized that even though he was mad with her she needed a bath or something so he went into her room. She laid there asleep, she was so beautiful when she was asleep but the vision of beauty disappeared when he remembered what she did .

"Angelina Angelina" he said as he shook her, but she didn't wake up

"JOHNSON, WAKE UP!" he was frustrated

"Huh, what? oh Wood" she said

"Yes Wood, now Johnson I am going to put you in the bath, ok?" he asked he really couldn't be bothered with her

Angelina nodded her head half asleep and moaned a note that sounded to Oliver like a yes

He toke her to the bathroom an undressed down to her boxers slowly, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not looking" he said with a laugh

He picked her up and put her in the bath filled with warm water

He sat and read his new book on quiditch but his eyes couldn't help but peer over the book no matter how angry he was he knew he there was one thing he couldn't deny she was absolutely beautiful.

What are you looking at Angelina said she was just awake enough to notice wood's wandering eyes

He quickly pulled his book back over his eyes

About 15 minutes later Wood got Angelina out of the bath and told her to dry herself and then he would be right back.

"Don't worry I am still not looking" he said replying to the moans Angelina gave

He went into her room and got her nightie which he found in the 3rd suitcase

Slipped it on her and put her into her bed

And began to leave "goodnight Lolli."

"What did you say?" wood turned around in surprise

"Goodnight" she said followed by a yawn

"No after that what did you call me?" he asked eagerly

"Lolli" she said just before nodding off

Lolli was a nickname she had made up for him 2 years ago it made him remember a good time before he asked

"Goodnight…..Angel" He said before going to bed

Wood awoke to screaming he jumped out of his bed and ran to Angelina

She was screaming she wouldn't stop

"Lumos" Wood cast the spell and the lights came on

"Sshh Johnson its ok its ok settle"

She started to cry again

"Its ok I am here nothing can happen" he said hugging her

Come with me he lead her to there private common room

He sat down and her head on his lap

"What happened" Wood sympathised

"I saw it" she said

"I saw them driving listing to the radio then a truck came and.. and" she just started crying again again

"Shhh shh its ok I am here don't think about that don't think about that" he his on her arm.

He held up her head and looked her in the eyes

She looked at him and then he saw it the same look she gave him when when 'it' happened.

"its ok" he said one last time.

He stayed there watching her for hours then when he was sure she was asleep he picked her up and put her back in her bed

The next morning he went into her room at 8:30 and woke her up

"Johnson , Angelina you need to get ready for class!"

"What?" she grumbled

"I've laid out your uniform you need to get ready I will see you there ok?"

"Bloody ell look at her she's like a zombie" Katie said as he watched Angelina walk into the class room

"Angie come sit here" Alicia yelled

She looked at her and stood still for a moment as if she needed to process what she said

She then clicked back into reality and went and sat down.

"Where were you last night Angie? I waited up for you and well I woke up this morning in the common room." Alicia said worried

"oh I was with Wood" Angelina said because she didn't remember exactly where she was that night just that he was there.

"WOOD!" Katie said a bit to loudly "but aren't you to fighting I mean something big happened between you 2 because you haven't spoken since, so I guess whatever did happen it wasn't good."

Listen guys I don't know why I was with wood in fact I can hardly remember anything about yesterday." She said but the word yesterday prompted her memories a series of sudden flashed through her mind the letter the bridge the office….the dream.

She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out she remembered.

A single tear ran down her cheek and fell on her page.

She sat there and slowly closed her mouth but didn't say a word she just stared forward just stared.

"Angie are you alright? say something." Alicia said as she looked into Angelina's eyes and she realized that she was empty she was broken……….

……She had disconnected……………..


	3. New Sparks

She waited till the end of class then got up and left without a word

"she didn't say a word all lesson it was nuts" Katie said to fred

"she just sat there she was totally out !" Alicia said

"guys she has been through a lot." Wood said thinking about last night

"whooo I think somebody is in LOVE!" Geogre said

"Awwwwwww" they all chorused

this annoyed Oliver

"Listen I do not love Angelina I never have I nerver will I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to understand I hate her" he said then he pushed through the group and stormed off.

"What's up his robe?" Katie said

Oliver couldn't believe it he love her, the nerve they had, he, he wanted to scream

"argh" he hit the wall

he decided to go back to the common room

he was on his way back when out of a side corridor popped someone he really didn't want to deal with right now Jacinta Mon-de-lague

"well, long time no see, baby" jacinta teased as she draped her self around her

"No Jacinta get off" he said push her off

JACINTA! What happened to jaci (pronoced J-C)" she said

"Listen jacinta just don't what ever we had we don't anymore"

she hated hearing and when she did she forced herself upon oliver with a kiss which sent sparks flying through them both

she pulled him into an empty classroom and as you would presume they started making out

"no, no" he said through the kiss's

" what's wrong olli don't you want it." She said as her kisses went down his neck

"no its not that at all" he said as he slid his hands down her back.

It was hard not to want Jacinta she was easily one of the most beautiful girls in the school with legs for a mile, eyes like the ocean and straight long hair that was always perfect. The list just went on her flawless conplection her incredibly nice backside and well to put in simple terms her rack it wasn't to big but she was definetly not flat. She had one more thing the power to make any guy she choose insane

She pulled away " but I guess since we don't have 'it' anymore I guess" Jacinta said starting to walk away

NO! Jacinta it's no that, well, umm its just I don't get it why do you want me." He said walking over and grabbing her

"I'll get back to you on that" she said giving him one last kiss and walking away.

Oliver gave a self satisfied grin and walked out he was a lot happier now.

He decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

He arrived at the door and was just about to go in when one of his best friends cedric appeared

"aye Wood whats been happening." He said as he greeted Wood

" Merlin you know I get the feeling you won't believe what just happened to me, in fact I am not quite sure if I do." He said to his friend, he couldn't keep it to himself any longer and it had only been 5 minutes.

I get the feeling I won't be able to guess Wood so walk with me ." Diggory said as he gestured down the hall.

By the time they had arrivied outside the front of Hogwarts Oliver had told Cedric everything

"your shitin' me JACINTA, even after well you kinda said it was 'over' and left her there? " Cedric couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I swear on my broom" He told Diggory " and god was it good I mean of course it was because well I mean it's Jacinta Mon-de-lague!"

"You don't know how much I would pay to be in your position" Ced said as he scoffed down a butterbeer

"So what does it feel like?" Cedric continued

"what does what feel like?" Wood queried

"You know kissing Jacinta Mon-de-lague " Cedric couldn't believe his ears

"well, it is so powerful it is like that feeling you have when you have an itch that you can't reach and then someone comes along and scratches it and ow when our tongues touched it was like putting 2 livewires together. Awww it's just, just extrodinary!" he said falling back on the grass

"I can just imagine it oww god" Diggory said gulging down more of his butter beer

"I better get back I got to take care of Johnson" Wood got up off the grass

"Bye then, I should probably head back to start on my dreams of me and Jacinta, my dreams of complete bliss" Cedric joked

"Bye" Wood waved and went inside.

As he entered the common room he was ambushed bye Alicia

" WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Your meant to be here taking care of Angie, I can't find her anywhere I have looked and looked, it is now 11:56 PM, it is frezzing and look" she paused and lead oliver to the window " Now it is raining, go and find her, remember she is your reasoposiblity" she finished almost as red as you can get. Oliver just stood there

"GO" She shouted running at him this made him run.

He ran to the door and then he stopped

" Wait a second, how did you get in here only I know the password." Oliver said In an almost cocky way

" mistake big boy you and Angie. We are best friends what do you expect. She is still out there and it is raining find her now come back with her or don't cme back at all"

Oliver then left it wasn't one of his best options to stay round there.

He tried to think 'if I were Angelina were would I go'

He then knew exactly were she was. Anyone who felt as strong about quiditch as angie did wouldn't be found any where else. The ring.

He decided that he would cast a spell with his wand to stop the rain

He reached into his pocket

"ow great" he muttered to himself

he opened the doors and ran out through the rain


End file.
